Orbs
Orbs are the premium currency of Monster Strike. Each orb costs 56-99¢ depending on the amount bought in a bundle, however, many orbs can be obtained for free through actions in and out of the game. Uses Hatching * Solo Hatcher: 5 orbs - receive a single random monster, rated 3, 4, or 5 stars, from the list of hatcher monsters. * Golden 10-Shot: 50 orbs - receive 10 random monsters, rated 4 or 5 stars, from the list of hatcher monsters. Continues * Continue: 1 orb - upon dying in a quest, players can use 1 orb to continue the mission from the point they died at. Restores health to full, spawns 3 hearts on the field, and charges all strike shots. ** Only the host of a co-op mission can use an orb to continue. Restore Stamina * Restore Stamina: 1 orb - gain stamina equal to your maximum stamina. This can temporarily bring your current stamina level above your maximum. (ie. restoring stamina at 50/75 stamina will bring you to 125/75 stamina) Quest Vouchers * Buy 2''' Expie Quest Vouchers: '''1 orb ** Each voucher allows you to to start an "EXP Shell-a-rama" quest of the element of your choosing for 1 stamina. ** These quests give a moderate amount of expie turtles of the chosen element (comparable to a hard mode EXP Shell-a-thon?) * Buy 2''' Evolution Material Quest Vouchers: '''1 orb ** Each voucher allows you to to start an "In Search of Evolution Materials" quest of the element of your choosing for 1 stamina. ** These quests give a moderate amount of evolution materials of the chosen element (comparable to a hard mode evolution material daily event quest?) * Buy 1''' Hunt for Gold Quest Vouchers: '''1 orb ** Each voucher allows you to to start a "Hunt for Gold" quest for 1 stamina. ** This quest gives a moderate amount of plennyback turtles (sell-able for high amounts of gold) (comparable amounts of turtles to a hard mode "Gold Mine" monday/friday daily quest? ) * Notes ** These vouchers can be redeemed at any time through the voucher quest menu, and do not expire. ** Completing voucher quests the first time reward a completion bonus orb as normal for event quests. *** need to complete all of a single type for 1 orb. e.g. all elements of expie turtle quest vouchers Expand Inventory * Gain 5 Inventory Space: 1 orb - expand inventory space by 5 slots. (current limit: >1000?) Obtaining Orbs Purchase * Purchase: 1-175 orbs - Orbs are available for purchase for 56-99¢ per orb. The price starts at 99¢ for 1 orb, and goes down as more are bought in bulk, down to 56¢ per orb when buying 175 orbs for $99.99. Gameplay * Daily Logins: 5-20 orbs '''- Players receive orbs when they reach certain numbers of daily logins. (does not need to be consecutive) ** 2/4/5/7/10/20/40 days -> 5 orbs, 50 days -> 10 orbs, 100 days -> 20 orbs, 150/200/250/etc days -> 10 orbs ** Total: >75 orbs''' * Rank Up: 3-5 orbs - Players receive orbs upon reaching certain ranks, up to rank 50. ** ranks 5, 10, 15, 20: 5 orbs, ranks 30, 35, 40, 45: 3 orbs, rank 50: 5 orbs. ** Total: 37 orbs * Completion Bonus: 1 orb - The first time a player clears all listed difficulties of an event quest, that player receives 1 orb. (note: only the host in a co-op game receives quest completion credit) * Specific Quests: 1 orb - Some normal quests award 1 orb the first time they are completed. (the tutorial in particular awards 5 orbs) Multiplayer * Meeting New Strikers: 1-5 orbs - The first 10 unique strikers you play with in co-op each grant you 5 orbs. The next 90 unique strikers afterwards each grant 1 orb. Total: 140 orbs ** Important: These orbs cannot be obtained through online random matchmade co-op. They can only be obtained from either local co-op or online social media co-op. * Affinity Bonus: 1-2 orbs - By filling up an affinity bar by playing co-op with a friend, players can receive 1-2 orbs. ** Each of the affinity bars between a player and their friends can only be filled up once per day. The first reward is 1 orb, afterwards, the rewards alternate each time you complete an affinity bar as follows: *** Maxpie (Fire), 2 Orbs, Maxpie (Water), 2 Orbs, Maxpie (Wood), 2 Orbs, Maxpie (Light), 2 Orbs, Maxpie (Dark), 2 Orbs, ->(rotate back to Maxpie (Fire)) * Invite Bonus: ~5 orbs - By inviting a friend to join monster strike, if that friend completes the tutorial(?), both the player that sent the invite and the invited friend receive a number of orbs and some other bonus. ** The other bonus and number of orbs gained varies. This number is usually 5 orbs per person, but Mixi usually has special events for invites. (ie. Christmas 2014 rewarded 7 orbs and 2 extra powerful Maxpies for invites) ** Each player can only receive a maximum of 20 invite rewards across all invite events. ** Be sure push notifications are turned on for iOS ** discontinued 9/2/15 due to Apple store restrictions Special Events * Holidays - varies ** given at various points in the year through the gift box * Other Events - varies ** New missions occasionally appear in the mission log that reward an orb for participating in community events outside the game app including tweeting or sharing a post, or watching a youtube video. *** tip: new missions to watch youtube videos are usually available around the time new series hatchers are released. * Bug Apology Orbs: Category:Items